Betrayal
by Animegrl2
Summary: She was betrayed and afraid of loving another. He was afraid of Loving anyone. What do you get when youget two people together tha are afraid of loving? A good couple thats what you get! RR!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha....If I did you wouldn't be reading bout him cause I'd have him locked in my bedroom........Get my drift. See it I'm winking ;)  
  
Betrayal  
  
She knew in her mind she had to keep running. The cold wind and rain whipping her face like fire. She was tired beyond belief. She had one motivation in her mind to get away from him, the one who broke her heart, the one who shattered her hope and dreams, the one that broke her soul. The one she once loved..... and dreamed of a happy life with.......That one was Inuyasha.  
  
"Why Inuyasha......I gave you my heart and this is how you repay me?" the frightened girl thought as she ran as fast as she could to get away from the one she once loved. She heard him jumping from tree to tree behind her gaining on her as she slowed from running for an hour. "I'm not done with you Kagome!" screamed the half demon behind her. She ran faster with those words dodging trees and branches that got in her way. By now she was cut up from the thorns she got caught on and the stray branches she failed to see. He could smell her blood now and it just fueled his anger. His Kagome was running from him. His Kagome......Why me she thought. Why me. Out of any other person in this world. Why me. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears she didn't see the root purtruding from the ground and slipped on it and went tumbling to the ground face first. This is the end of me kagome though. Bitch, get up Inuyasha roared. She still remained face down on the ground. " Want to play the hard way Kagome I will then," he said in a cold voice. Out of nowhere Kagome was kicked hard in the gut by Inuyasha. She rolled up in to a little ball like a cat. He pulled her up by her hair. For the first time in her life she was afraid of Inuyasha his eyes were blood red and he reverted to his demon form. He looked her in the face and said "You should have just stayed instead of ran it would have been less painful" He then cracked his knuckles and put his hand right throw her stomach. Kagome screamed out in pain. Inuyasha then tossed her to the ground like some piece of meat. Then he licked off his fingers. Sweet he said. He slowly walked over while Kagome's life was draining away. "You know Kagome, you could have been a good hump. But, to bad I had to kill you. Naraku's orders you know," said Inuyasha. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha she was starting to fade in to un-consciousness. Soon the darkness consumed her as she saw Inuyasha walking away. Her last thought "How could you Inuyasha? How could you?"  
  
In a clearing not so far away was a little girl playing under a tree to stay out of the rain with her adopted father and his servant an ugly toad demon. "Seshomaru-sama I made this for you," said the little girl to her adopted father. "Thank you Rin," Seshomaru said in an un-emotional voice. Soon after he felt the wind change directions and smelled the scent of his half brother change in to a full-fledged demon. He was always intruiged when his brother would do this. "Jaken, take care of Rin I must go for a bit" with that he sped to where he smelled his brother but when he got there he got a lot more then he bargained for.  
  
An: So.....How'd you all like it I feel it's my best work so far. It will get a lot better ( I promise. I'm sorry I didn't put this story up sooner put my muse was on vacation... Youko: I was not on vacation I just didn't want to work.. Me: Whatever Youko whatever ~walks away~ Youko: Don't walk away from me! Me: I wont walk away if you say what your suppose to, you damn muse. Youko: AH fine Ningen. She does not own Inuyasha or YYH. Oh and R/R Ja ne! Me: Thanks Youko. Bye everyone! 


	2. Im a what? And I'm with who? This just i...

I do not own Inuyasha....If I did you wouldn't be reading bout him cause I'd have him locked in my bedroom........Get my drift. See it I'm winking ;)  
  
Betrayal  
  
She knew in her mind she had to keep running. The cold wind and rain whipping her face like fire. She was tired beyond belief. She had one motivation in her mind to get away from him, the one who broke her heart, the one who shattered her hope and dreams, the one that broke her soul. The one she once loved..... and dreamed of a happy life with.......That one was Inuyasha.  
  
"Why Inuyasha......I gave you my heart and this is how you repay me?" the frightened girl thought as she ran as fast as she could to get away from the one she once loved. She heard him jumping from tree to tree behind her gaining on her as she slowed from running for an hour. "I'm not done with you Kagome!" screamed the half demon behind her. She ran faster with those words dodging trees and branches that got in her way. By now she was cut up from the thorns she got caught on and the stray branches she failed to see. He could smell her blood now and it just fueled his anger. His Kagome was running from him. His Kagome......Why me she thought. Why me. Out of any other person in this world. Why me. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears she didn't see the root purtruding from the ground and slipped on it and went tumbling to the ground face first. This is the end of me kagome though. Bitch, get up Inuyasha roared. She still remained face down on the ground. " Want to play the hard way Kagome I will then," he said in a cold voice. Out of nowhere Kagome was kicked hard in the gut by Inuyasha. She rolled up in to a little ball like a cat. He pulled her up by her hair. For the first time in her life she was afraid of Inuyasha his eyes were blood red and he reverted to his demon form. He looked her in the face and said "You should have just stayed instead of ran it would have been less painful" He then cracked his knuckles and put his hand right throw her stomach. Kagome screamed out in pain. Inuyasha then tossed her to the ground like some piece of meat. Then he licked off his fingers. Sweet he said. He slowly walked over while Kagome's life was draining away. "You know Kagome, you could have been a good hump. But, to bad I had to kill you. Naraku's orders you know," said Inuyasha. Kagome just narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha she was starting to fade in to un-consciousness. Soon the darkness consumed her as she saw Inuyasha walking away. Her last thought "How could you Inuyasha? How could you?"  
  
In a clearing not so far away was a little girl playing under a tree to stay out of the rain with her adopted father and his servant an ugly toad demon. "Seshomaru-sama I made this for you," said the little girl to her adopted father. "Thank you Rin," Seshomaru said in an un-emotional voice. Soon after he felt the wind change directions and smelled the scent of his half brother change in to a full-fledged demon. He was always intruiged when his brother would do this. "Jaken, take care of Rin I must go for a bit" with that he sped to where he smelled his brother but when he got there he got a lot more then he bargained for.  
  
An: So.....How'd you all like it I feel it's my best work so far. It will get a lot better ( I promise. I'm sorry I didn't put this story up sooner put my muse was on vacation... Youko: I was not on vacation I just didn't want to work.. Me: Whatever Youko whatever ~walks away~ Youko: Don't walk away from me! Me: I wont walk away if you say what your suppose to, you damn muse. Youko: AH fine Ningen. She does not own Inuyasha or YYH. Oh and R/R Ja ne! Me: Thanks Youko. Bye everyone! 


End file.
